lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.10 Volkszählung/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Traum Einblende auf Claires rechtes Auge. Es ist geschlossen. Das Weinen eines Babys durchdringt die Nacht. Claires Auge springt auf. Sie sieht um sich. Im Hintergrund klingen die verschlafenden Geräusche des Waldes, Grillen und Frösche. Das Baby schreit. Es ist Nacht in der Höhle. Um sie herum schlafen alle. Claire liegt wie erstarrt, bewegt nur die Augen furchtsam in alle Richtungen. Sie setzt sich auf ihrem Schlaflager auf und schnappt nach Luft. Sieht hektisch um sich. Sieht auf ihren Bauch hinunter. Und ist plötzlich nicht mehr schwanger. Entsetzt legt sie eine Hand auf ihren flachen Bauch. Im Hintergrund weint ein Baby. Claire schiebt die Decke zurück und steht auf. Ringsum liegen die anderen und schlafen immer noch friedlich. Claire bahnt sich ihren Weg nach draußen vor die Höhle. Geht in den dunklen Dschungel hinein. Das Weinen des Babys klingt von überall und nirgends her. Sie versucht die Richtung, aus der es tatsächlich kommt, auszumachen, dreht den Kopf hin und her. Bleibt stehen. Das Weinen verstummt. Claire geht weiter. In einiger Entfernung vor ihr erblickt sie etwas. Locke sitzt inmitten ihres Weges allein im nächtlichen Dschungel hinter einem Schreibtisch, auf dem eine Lampe steht. Außerdem liegen dort auf einem Tuch zwei kleine Steine, ein weißer und ein schwarzer und ein Deck Karten. Er hebt die oberste Karte ab. Claire: Was passiert? Locke: Du weißt, was passiert. [Er sieht nicht zu ihr auf, starrt auf den Schreibtisch hinunter und legt die Karte hin] Claire: Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso - Locke: Du warst für ihn verantwortlich, aber du hast ihn weggegeben, Claire. [Er zieht die nächste Karte. Sieht zu Claire auf. Dort wo seine Pupillen sein sollten, befinden sich zwei Steine, das rechte Auge ist weiß, das linke schwarz] Jetzt müssen wir alle dafür bezahlen. Das Baby schreit. Claire fährt herum, sieht in einiger Entfernung jemanden vorbeilaufen, läßt Locke zurück und geht weiter furchtsam und stolpernd in den Dschungel hinein. Bis sie zu einem Babybettchen gelangt. Über dem Kopfende hängt ein Mobile mit kleinen Flugzeugen der Oceanic-Fluglinie, fangen an zu schaukeln und sich zu drehen. Claire starrt die Flugzeuge einen Moment lang an, dann sieht sie in das Bettchen hinein. Dort liegt eine weiße Decke. Sie hebt sie hoch. Darunter kommt eine Blutlache zum Vorschein. Claire taucht die Hände hinein, hebt sie wieder hoch. Ihre Hände sind voller Blut. Sie starrt auf ihre Hände, sieht das Blut, holt tief Luft und... Inselabschnitt Claire schreit. Hände greifen nach ihr. Sie stößt sie weg und schreit und schreit aus voller Kehle. Charlie versucht mit aller Kraft, sie zu beruhigen, sie wachzurütteln. Charlie: Hey, hey! Hey Claire! [Claire schreit] Claire... Claire nicht doch! Hör auf, hör auf zu schreien! [Claire schreit weiter. Michael, Jin und Sun kommen aufgeregt angelaufen. Je mehr Charlie versucht, sie zu beruhigen, desto heftiger wehrt Claire sich] Warte, warte! Warte, warte! Warte! Shh! Shh! Alles ist gut! Alles okay, hörst du? Ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig. [Claires Schreie verwandeln sich in ein lautes verzweifeltes Schluchzen] Schon gut. Hey hey, du träumst. [Claire schluchzt heftig] Das war'n Albtraum. Okay? [Sie weint] Okay. [Er sieht auf Claires Hände herunter und bemerkt entsetzt das Blut. Packt ihre Hände und hebt sie hoch] Claire, was ist passiert? Claire sagt nichts. SCHNITT. Die Höhle am nächsten Morgen. Jack verbindet Claires Hände, steht auf, um mehr Verbandsmaterial zu holen. Jack: Muss ein Horroralbtraum gewesen sein. Claire: Wer sagt, dass es ein Albtraum war? Er kommt zurück und setzt sich wieder vor sie, wendet sich wieder ihren Händen zu. Claire sieht völlig fertig aus, bleich und erschöpft. Jack: Wenn jemand seine Faust so fest ballt, dass er die Fingernägel fast einen Zentimeter tief in seine Handflächen bohrt, hat er wahrscheinlich nicht vom Ponyreiten geträumt. Schlafwandelst du manchmal? Claire: Nein. Ich glaub nicht. Wie soll ich das wissen? Jack: [Schmunzelt] Das wüsstest du. Ich hatte mal 'ne Freundin, die hat gesagt, ich würde reden im Schlaf. Claire: Was hast du gesagt? Jack: Weiß ich nich. Aber was es auch war, sie fand's nich lustig. Jack wendet sich rasch ab, steht wieder auf und tritt beiseite. Claire lacht hinter ihm ein wenig. Jack: Was hat deine Gynäkologin gesagt in Sydney? Claire: Gut. Wunderbar. [nickt] Jack: [Ernst] Keine Einwände, dass du im letzten Schwangerschaftsdrittel fliegst? Claire: Nein, eine Woche vorher war ich bei ihr, alles bestens. Jack: [Nickt] Ultraschall war gut? Claire: [Rasch] Mm-hmm. Absolut fit. Jack reißt Pflaster ab. Behält sie aufmerksam im Auge. Jack: Wie fühlst du dich? Claire: Okay. Rückenschmerzen habe ich, aber das kommt vielleicht davon, weil ich auf dem Boden schlafe. Wenn ich schnell aufstehe, wird mir schwindelig. Und pinkeln muss ich ständig. Sie schmunzeln beide. Jack: Isst du genug? Claire: [Nickt] Fleisch und Bananen. Jack: In der wie vielten Woche bist du? Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du schwanger bist? Claires Blick schweift in die Ferne, als sie sich daran zurückzuerinnern beginnt... Rückblick Claire kommt hastig aus dem Badezimmer ihres Zuhauses und läuft an ihrem Freund Thomas vorbei. Sie ist völlig aufgelöst, scheint den Tränen nahe. Thomas: [Im Hintergrund] Ist es pink? Claire: Weiß ich noch nicht. Thomas: Ich meine, hast du schon draufgepinkelt? Claire: Mm-hmm. Jetzt warte doch. Thomas: Vielleicht hast du was falsch gemacht. Claire: Thomas, ich kann auf ein Stäbchen pinkeln. Thomas: Okay, welche Farbe zeigt es an? Claire: Wie lang war das jetzt? Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Thomas: Ähm, sechs- sechsundsechzig Sekunden. Oh Gott- Claire sieht auf die Packungsbeilage des Schwangerschaftstests herunter. Thomas sieht sich den Stab an. Claire: Shh, shh. Thomas: Okay, da sind zwei Striche zu sehen. Claire: [Entsetzt] Zwei pinkfarbene? Thomas: Pink? Nein, nein, nein, nein. Die hier sind ... rot. Claire: Was? Sie packt seine Hand und starrt selber darauf. Fällt völlig in sich zusammen. Claire: [Verzweifelt] Sie sind pink. Thomas: Die zwei Striche? Claire: [Aufgebracht] Pink! Sie wendet sich ab. Fängt wieder an, ziellos durch das Zimmer zu hasten. Thomas: Okay, erstens sind diese Tests nicht immer zuverlässig. Claire: Thomas! Thomas: Nein, nein. Mein Onkel, weißt du noch – wir dachten er hätte Hodenkrebs, erinnerst du dich? Claire: [Fassungslos] Hatte er auch, er ist tot. Thomas: Also ja – ich meine, nein. Nein, das war eine falsche... die haben das falsch diagnostiziert. Das Ding beweist jedenfalls nicht, dass du schwanger bist. Claire: Thomas! Thomas: Wir müssen noch'n Test machen. Claire: Ich bin sechs Wochen überfällig, seit sechs Wochen. Das war ich noch nie. Ich bin schwanger. Sie bleibt kurz stehen, als der Gedanke langsam in sie einsickert, schluchzt einmal laut auf und geht dann rasch zum Bett hinüber und fängt hastig an, es aufzuräumen. Thomas: Okay. Okay, es wird alles wieder gut. Claire: Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Thomas: Hey, Claire. Sie hält inne und sieht ihn an. Thomas: Also wenn wir wollen, dann ... dann können wir's kriegen. Sie schüttelt spöttisch den Kopf. Claire: Hör auf. Thomas: Nein, ich mein's ernst. Claire: Meine Mum würde mich verstoßen. Thomas: [Lächelt] Als ob sie das nicht schon hätte. Claire: Gott, ja, aber wie soll das gehen mit meinem ... meinem 5$ die Stunde Job bei „Fish and Fry“? Thomas: Ich hab ja auch noch'n Job, oder? Ich hab immer noch die Malerei. Claire setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Claire: Das ist lieb, aber ... so ein Leben ist nichts für uns. Thomas: Vielleicht doch. Weißt du, vielleicht ist das äh ... keine Ahnung, das Beste, was uns passieren konnte. Claire: Du meinst, du willst es wirklich versuchen? Thomas: Ja. Er küßt ihre Hand. Setzt sich neben sie auf das Bett. Thomas: Claire ... ich liebe dich. Er nimmt sie in die Arme. Claire beginnt unter ihren Tränen langsam zu lächeln. Inselabschnitt Jack geht mit einer großen schwarzen Tasche bepackt am Strand entlang. Unten am Ufer steht Kate und starrt auf das Meer hinaus. Jack bleibt neben ihr stehen und lächelt. Jack: Das ist mal was Neues. Kate dreht den Kopf zu ihm herum. Jack: Du stehst einfach da mitten am Tag und machst nichts? Kate lächelt und sieht wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Jack: Wahnsinn. Kate: Ich mach aber was. Jack: [Schmunzelt] Ja? Was denn? Kate: Ich versinke. Jack sieht auf Kates bloße Füße herunter, die fast völlig im nassen Sand versunken sind. Kate: Das Wasser fließt zurück, nimmt den Sand mit und ... man versinkt. [Jack lächelt und nickt sachte] Das hat meine Mum früher mit mir gemacht. Er sieht sie an, bemerkt, daß das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erlischt. Sie wendet den Kopf rasch ab und sieht wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Jack: Aha, neuer Plan. Du willst von der Insel wegsinken. [Kate lächelt wieder] Würde Sayid gefallen. Kate wirft ihm einen ernsten, besorgten Blick zu Kate: Er ist scon fast seit einer Woche weg. Jack läßt seinen Blick einmal in die Runde schweifen und nickt nachdenklich. Jack: Ich hab das Gefühl, dass der klar kommt. Sie tauschen einen Blick. Kate: Was machst du hier so weit weg von den Höhlen? Jack: Wasser runtertragen. Fisch wieder rauftragen. Kate lächelt, sieht wieder auf die Wellen hinaus. Jack zögert einen Moment. Wird ernster und angespannter. Ehe er leise fortfährt. Jack: Claire wird bald ihr Baby bekommen. Sie tauschen einen langen Blick. Jack wendet seinen ab und sieht auf’s Meer hinaus. Kate betrachtet ihn weiter, nachdenklich und still. SCHNITT zum Dschungel nahe der Höhle. Charlie kommt mit einer Tasse Tee zu Claire hinüber, die gegen einen Baum gelehnt dasitzt und in ihr Tagebuch schreibt Charlie: Liebes Tagebuch, sitze immer noch auf der Scheißinsel fest. Heute hab ich einen Käfer verspeißt. Alles Liebe, Claire. Er grinst. Doch Claire nicht. Charlie setzte sich und reicht ihr die Teetasse. Charlie: Hier. Wie sollen wir uns sonst von diesen primitiven Yanks abgrenzen, wenn nicht durch eine Tasse Tee? Sie stoßen mit den Tassen an. Charlie: Geht's dir besser? Claire: [Rasch] Es war nur ein Traum. Charlie: Mm. Ich hab auch so einen Traum. Ich fahr mit dem Bus und meine Zähne fallen mir aus. Meine Mum sitzt hinten. Sie futtert Kekse. Der ganze Bus riecht nach Speck. [Er schüttelt ernsthaft seinen Kopf] Gespenstisch. Nur wache ich nicht schreiend auf. Claire wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Claire: Es geht mir gut, Charlie. Charlie: Mm. Nein, klar geht's dir gut. Es ist nur... ich mach mir Sorgen. Du ... hier auf der Insel. Wie schwer das sein muss für dich, ohne deine Familie und deine Freunde. Und ich denke, wir könnten Freunde sein. Ich wär gern dein Freund. Wir müssen uns ja nicht gegenseitig frisieren oder so. Ich mein' nur, dass, du weißt schon, wenn du mal, wenn du mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst über irgendwas - ich bin da. Claire: Charlie ... Er wirft ihr einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. Doch sie sagt nichts mehr. Charlie versteht, senkt den Kopf und nickt. Charlie: Okay. [Er steht auf] Claire: Es ist nicht, weil ich dich nicht - Charlie: Schon gut, Claire. Schon gut. Claire sieht ihm nach, als er davongeht. Rückblick Claire und ihre Freundin Rachel gehen eine Auffahrt hinauf. Claire: [Aufgeregt] Thomas hat seine ganze Wohnung leergeräumt. Am Dienstag zieh ich offiziell bei ihm ein. Rachel: Ist ja spitze! Claire: Finde ich auch. Er ist so lieb. Sie gehen auf ein großes Haus zu. Claire sieht zur Eingangstür hinüber. Claire: Gott, also vielleicht ... sollten wir lieber nicht - Rachel: [Unterbricht sie] Nein. Du bleibst schön hier. Claire: Ist doch albern, oder nicht? Rachel: Er ist'n Hellseher, Claire. Ich hab gedacht, auf so was stehst du mit deiner Astrologie und so. Claire: Ja, schon, aber dass mir jemand vorhersagt, was in der Zukunft passiert oder wie ich leben soll. Rachel: Is mir egal, was du willst, wir amüsieren uns jetzt. Also, falls du keine bessere Ausrede hast ... Claire verdreht die Augen und geht dann doch zielstrebig auf die Eingangstür zu. SCHNITT. Claire sitzt vor dem Schreibtisch des Wahrsagers, Richard Malkin. Richard Malkin: Ich brauch Ihre Hände dafür. Claire streckt ihre Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Er nimmt sie in seine Hände und betrachtet sie eingehend. Schließt dann seine Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Claire und Rachel, die etwas abseits auf einer Couch sitzt, beobachten ihn neugierig. Richard Malkin: Oh. Seit wann wissen Sie es? Claire: [Verwundert] Was? Richard Malkin: Das mit dem Baby. Claire wirft Rachel einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Die schüttelt rasch den Kopf. Claire: Ähm ... seit zwei Tagen. Richard Malkin schweigt für eine Weile und konzentriert sich angespannt. Rachel: Sie hat's noch nicht mal ihrer Mum gesagt. Wir haben Angst, dass - Claire: Shh! Richard Malking reißt die Augen wieder auf und sieht wieder auf Claires Hände hinunter. Er sieht besorgt aus. Aufgeregt. Claire: [Beunruhigt] Was ist, soll ich's ihr nicht sagen? Er starrt ihre Hände an, dann sie. Claire: Was ist? Was denn? Da läßt er ihre Hände plötzlich los und weicht zurück. Richard Malkin: Tut mir leid, äh... Ich kann nicht - Er nimmt das Geld, das sie ihm zuvor gegeben hatte, wieder aus seiner Tasche und legt es vor sie auf den Tisch. Richard Malkin: Ich kann nicht... äh... Claire: [Verwirrt und aufgeregt] Aber was war denn, was haben Sie gesehen? Richard Malkin: Ich muss die Sitzung leider abbrechen. Er steht auf. Claire: Nein, Sie wollten doch grade was sagen. Richard Malkin: Sie muss Sie bitten zu gehen. Jetzt. Claire ist völlig außer sich vor Schreck und starrt ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Richard Malkin: Danke, haben sie vielen Dank. Sie nimmt ihre Tasche und steht auf, wendet sich vom Schreibtisch ab. Rachel ebenfalls. Rachel: [Verhalten] Voll der Psycho. Die beiden Mädchen verlassen verstört das Haus. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Es ist Nacht. Alle schlafen. Claire öffnet ihre Augen einen kleinen Spaltbreit. Eine Männerhand legt sich über ihren Mund. Claire reißt die Augen auf und versucht sich zu wehren. Schlägt um sich. Ihr T-Shirt rutscht hoch und entblößt ihren schwangeren Bauch. Eine metallene Klinge blitzt auf. Claire zappelt und windet sich. Die Hand preßt ihr den Mund zu. Jack wacht auf, als Claire zu schreien beginnt. Claire: Hilfe! Hilfe! Jemand will mir was antun! Hilfe! Bitte helft mir doch! Hilfe! Jack springt auf und rennt zu Claire hinüber. Charlie ist bereits da und versucht, sie zu beruhigen. Ringsum wachen auch die anderen auf. Charlie: Sie wurde angegriffen! Jack: Was? Claire: [Weinend] Er hat mich festgehalten! Hurley, Michael und Ethan kommen hinzu. Charlie: Wo ist er - Claire: Weiß nicht. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen. Jack: Wann war das? Hurley: Was ist denn los? Claire: Gerade eben! Er ist einfach wieder weggelaufen! Charlie: Wir sollten müssen uns aufteilen und die Höhlen durchsuchen. Jack: Warte mal, wir dürfen nichts überstürzen. Charlie: [Ignoriert Jack] Hurley, komm, gehen wir. Die beiden machen sich auf den Weg. Claire weint. Jack hilft ihr, sich hinzusetzen. Jack: Komm. Komm, setz dich erst mal hin? [Zu Ethan] Holst du ihr Wasser? Ethan: Ja, klar. Ethan wendet sich ab und geht. Michael kniet sich neben sie. Jack versucht sein Bestes, Claire zu beruhigen. Jack: Claire, sieh mich an. Keine Angst. Du bist in Sicherheit. Michael: Hast du erkannt, wer es war? Claire: Nein, es war so dunkel. Ich konnte nichts sehen. Jack: Wo ist das passiert? Claire: [Weint immer noch] Es war hier! Ich ... ich hab geschlafen und dann bin ich aufgewacht und der Kerl wollte nur mein Baby! Er hatte so ein Ding dabei, eine ... eine Nadel, und damit ... damit hat er mich gestochen. [Sie reißt ihr T-Shirt hoch und deutet auf ihren Bauch] Er ... er hat es auf mein Baby abgesehen! Jack wirft einen raschen prüfenden Blick auf ihren bloßen Bauch. Jack: Schon gut. Alles okay. Claire: Er ... wollte ... SCHNITT. Hurley trifft Jack im nächtlichen Dschungel. Im Hintergrund laufen verschiedene Männer mit Fackeln in den Händen auf der Suche nach dem unbekannten Angreifer durch die Finsternis. Hurley: Wir haben das ganze Gebiet abgesucht. Jack: Niemand hat was gesehen oder gehört? Hurley: Eh-eh, nada. Alle haben geschlafen. Mir ist da was in den Sinn gekommen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach diesem Psycho mit Scott und Steve, ja, und ich frag mich plötzlich: wer zur Hölle sind Scott und Steve? Jack: [Schüttelt seinen Kopf] Worauf willst du hinaus? Hurley: Wenn wir Bullen wären und da wurde 'ne Frau würde überfallen, würden wir ermitteln, ja? An alle Türen klopfen, Zeugen suchen. Aber wir haben nicht mal Türen. Jack: Hurley, ich versteh immer noch nicht, was du mir sagen - Hurley: [Unterbricht ihn] Pass auf, wir wissen nicht, wer eigentlich hier wohnt und wer noch am Strand. Ich meine, wir kennen uns gar nicht. Mein Name ist nicht Hurley. Ich heiß Hugo Reyes. Hurley ist eigentlich nur mein Spitzname, weißt du? Wieso? Verrat ich nicht. [Jack senkt schmunzelnd den Kopf, Hurley ist ganz ernst] Der Punkt ist, wir müssen rausfinden, wer wer ist. Jack: Du meinst 'ne Volkszählung? Hurley: Ein Verzeichnis. Namen, wie die Leute aussehen, wer mit wem verwandt ist. Wenn wir Regeln aufstellen, fallen die Leute vielleicht nicht mehr übereinander her. Hier wird doch täglich jemand angegriffen, verprügelt oder was weiß ich. Wir müssen rausfinden, wer ihr das angetan hat. Jack erwidert seinen ernsten Blick nachdenklich. SCHNITT. Es ist noch Nacht in den Höhlen. Charlie geht mit einer großen Decke zu Claire hinüber und legt sie ihr sanft um die Schultern. Charlie: Alles okay? Er setzt sich neben sie. Claire, noch immer verängstigt, nickt nur knapp. Charlie: Hab keine Angst. Mach ruhig die Augen zu, ich bleib heut Nacht hier. Ich lass niemanden zu dir. Ich bleib bei dir, Claire. Versprochen. Claire starrt nur starr vor sich hin. Rückblick Claire steht auf einem Stuhl im neuen Apartment und hängt Vorhänge an das Fenster. Man kann nun schon ein kleines Bäuchlein erkennen. Die Tür klappt und Thomas kommt mit einer Einkaufstüte nach Hause. Er wirft einen Blick durch das Zimmer. Verzieht keine Miene. Thomas: [Trocken] Wow, wir haben jetzt Vorhänge. Claire: Gut, was? Ich komme mir richtig erwachsen vor. Hm. Gefallen sie dir? Er zieht seine Jacke aus. Thomas: Ja. Schön. Claire: Ich weiß nicht, Vorhänge haben für mich so was Reifes. Wahrscheinlich erinnern sie mich an meine Mutter. Thomas packt ein paar Dinge in den Kühlschrank und sagt nichts. Claire: Oh, ähm, Sasha hat angerufen. Sie gehen heute Abend weggehen und fragen, ob wir mitwollen. Er öffnet eine Getränkedose, steht mit dem Rücken zu Claire. Sie steigt vom Stuhl und geht zu ihm hinüber. Claire: Was ist? Ich hab die Chips nicht aufgegessen, wir haben noch welche. Claire fängt an, die Lebensmittel auszupacken. Thomas atmet tief ein. Thomas: Claire? Ich kann das nicht. Claire: Was denn? Bist du schlecht drauf? Er dreht sich um und sieht sie an Thomas: Ich bring das nich. Komm, das wusstest du. Er geht an ihr vorbei. Claire: [Ungläubig] Was? Thomas trinkt einen Schluck und sieht aus dem Fenster. Claire steht wie erstarrt, versucht, die Fassung zu bewahren. Claire: Ähm, ich will nur sichergehen, dass ich dich auch richtig verstanden hab ... machst du Schluss mit mir? Thomas: Weißt du, seit drei Monaten hör ich nur noch von irgendwelchen Plänen, ich muss Verantwortung übernehmen, dauernd müssen wir irgendwohin, mit irgendwem reden ... Claire: Weil ich versuche, alles vorzubereiten, damit wir, wenn das Baby kommt - Thomas: Klar, das Baby. Ja. Ich mein, das ist einfach nich – ich dreh ja jetzt schon durch, verstehst du? Wie soll das erst sein, wenn das Baby da ist? Claire: Aber du hast gesagt, wir würden das hinkriegen. Thomas: Ja. Tja, aber ... ich hab mich geirrt. Claire: Du kannst nicht einfach deine Meinung ändern. Thomas: Komm schon, ich als Vater, wie soll das gehen, Claire? Und mein Beruf? Meinem Leben? Claire: [Schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf] Ich wusste... ich wusste, dass irgendsowas passiert. Thomas: Sie hat's gewusst, na toll. Jetzt kommt noch was über Männer, die ihre Familien verlassen. Claire: [schreit] Hey, du Mistkerl, versuch jetzt bloß nicht zu rechtfertigen, was für'n Scheiß du da machst! Thomas: [schreit] Ich hab gar nichts gemacht, okay? Ich habe absolut nichts gemacht. Claire: Ach, ich vielleicht? Thomas: Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was du gemacht hast? Claire: Wie bitte? Thomas: Du hast mir weiß gemacht, du nimmst die Pille, oder nicht? Claire: Du denkst, ich wär absichtlich schwanger geworden? Thomas: Ist doch auch egal. Claire: Du meinst, ich hätte das alles geplant? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Er packt seine Jacke und stürzt zur Tür. Thomas: Es ist vorbei, Claire! Claire: [Schreit] Nein, nein, es ist nicht vorbei! Thomas: Ich hau ab. Claire: Thomas! Er knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Claire bleibt wie erstarrt allein in dem Apartment zurück. Inselabschnitt Claire sitzt still und reglos in der nachtschwarzen Höhle und starrt vor sich hin. SCHNITT. Hurley geht mit einem Notizblock und einem Stift in der Hand zu Locke hinüber, der am Strand damit beschäftigt ist, eine trockene Tierhaut mit Aloe einzureiben. Hurley: John, stimmt's? John Locke? Locke: Wegen deiner Liste? Hurley: Ja, ich dachte, es wär ganz gut, wenn ich von jedem den Namen und Wohnort aufschreibe. Locke: Und wer überprüft dich? Hurley: [Pause] Äh ... mich? Locke: Das war'n Scherz. Hurley: Spaßvogel. Locke: Tja. [Er streut Sand aus einem blauen Turnschuh auf die Haut und verreibt ihn darauf] Wie ich heiße, weißt du. Ich habe fast immer in Tustin, Kalifornien gewohnt. Hurley: Gut. Und was war der Anlass? Der Grund, wieso du in Australien warst? Locke: Ich hab nach etwas gesucht. Hurley: Sucher, hä? Okay. Auf der Suche. Hast du's gefunden? Locke hält mit der Arbeit inne und sieht auf. Hurley scheint das Interview etwas zu merkwürdig. Er wirft vorsichtige Blicke nach links und rechts. Locke: Nein, es hat mich gefunden. [Zu Hurley] Sonst noch was? Hurley: [Hastig] Nein, nein, das reicht. Äh, danke. Hurley wendet sich augenblicklich dem nächsten zu. Es ist eine Frau, die gerade vorbeikommt. Hurley: Hey, äh, ich weiß, ich hab dich schon gefragt, aber... ich muss ganz dringend von dem Typ weg, verstehst du? SCHNITT. Jack, Kate und Charlie gehen am Strand entlang. Charlie geht neben Kate. Jack vorneweg. Charlie: [Zu Kate] Ist gestern Abend jemand vom Strand weggegangen? Kate: Es kommt und geht dauernd jemand, ich – nein, ich hab keine Ahnung. Jack wirft einen Blick zurück zu ihr. Kate sieht verwundert zu ihm auf. Kate: Was? Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Ich bin nicht sicher, ob überhaupt was passiert ist. Charlie: Wa-was? Sie bleiben stehen. Charlie ist völlig entsetzt. Jack: Claire hat mir gesagt, dass der Angreifer versucht hat, ihr eine Spritze in den Bauch zu geben. Aber da war absolut nichts zu sehen. Sie wacht zwei Nächte hintereinander schreiend auf. Beim ersten Mal hat sie einen Albtraum. Charlie: Glaubst du, sie erfindet das? Sie war total fertig, Mann. Jack: Sie hat gesagt, der Kerl will ihrem Baby was tun. Wie kommt jemand auf so 'ne Idee, wo wir alle so dicht beieinander schlafen? Charlie wird ärgerlich. Charlie: Du denkst, sie sie lügt? Jack: Nein. Schwangere Frauen haben extreme Wahrnehmungsschwankungen - Charlie: Ach nee. Jack: - dass sind klassische Angstträume. Charlie: Du weißt immer genau, was bei jedem los ist. Kate: Hey! Charlie verstummt. Kate wirft ihm einen langen Blick zu. Dann sieht sie Jack fragend an. Kate: [Leise] Was machen wir jetzt? Jack: In einer Woche bekommt sie das Kind. Vielleicht in zwei. Aber wenn sie weiter so gestresst ist oder noch eine Panikattacke bekommt, könnte das verfrüht Wehen auslösen. Und das hier auf der Insel ohne Instrumente, ohne Überwachungsgeräte, Anästhesie ... das wäre unerfreulich. Charlie: [Beharrlich] Sie hat das alles nicht erfunden. Er wendet sich ab und geht davon. Kate und Jack bleiben schweigend zurück. Jack senkt den Kopf. SCHNITT. Ethan schüttelt einen Papayabaum, damit ein paar Früchter herunterfallen. Hurley geht zu ihm hinüber. Hurley: Hey, Lance. Ethan hebt die Papayas auf Ethan: Was? Hurley: Lance. Du bist doch Lance, oder? Ethan: Ethan. Hurley: Richtig, Alter. Lance ist der kleine dünne Kerl mit Brille und roten Haaren. Ethan sammelt die Früchte ein und legt sie in einen selbstgebastelten Korb aus Zweigen. Er grinst. Ethan: Kein Wunder, dass du uns verwechselt hast. Hurley: Tschuldige. Ich bring die Namen und Gesichter durcheinander. Unglaublich, hä? Wir sind schon 'n paar Wochen auf der Insel, mittlerweile müssten wir uns doch alle kennen. Ethan: Ja, stimmt. Sollte man denken. Hurley: Also, wir machen 'ne Liste von allen Überlebenden - Namen, Wohnort, so was in der Art. Ethan: Okay, also meinen Namen weißt du ja. Hurley: Nicht Lance. Ethan: [Grinst] Auf keinen Fall. Hurley: Äh Nachname? Ethan: Rom. Hurley: Rom - R-O-M? Ethan: Genau. Hurley: Woher kommst du, Ethan Rom? Ethan: Ontario. Hurley: Nicht schlecht, ich steh auf Kanada. Besonders... äh... Hurley bricht hilflos ab, Ethan grinst. Hurley: Das war's schon. Danke vielmals, Alter. Hurley wendet sich zum Gehen Ethan: Hey, wofür ist das? Hurley: Oh, nichts, ich dachte nur, weißt schon, wär 'ne gute Idee. Ethan nickt, nimmt seinen Korb mit den Früchten auf und macht sich in die andere Richtung davon. SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Claire schreibt in ihr Tagebuch. Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Claire? Claire zuckt zusammen. Jack kommt zu ihr hinüber. Er hat etwas in der Hand. Claire: Habt ihr ihn gefunden? Jack: Nein. Claire: Und wenn er wieder kommt? Er kniet sich vor Claire, sieht sie ernst an und zögert kurz, ehe er behutsam fortfährt. Jack: Claire, die Situation, in der wir sind – der Absturz, dass niemand kommt, dass wir allein auf der Insel sind – das könnte dich durcheinander gebracht haben und dir womöglich Dinge vorgetäuscht haben, die nicht wirklich da waren. Ich weiß, dir kommt das alles ganz real vor, aber - Claire: Ich versteh nicht - Jack: Naja, du bekommst ein Baby. Schon bald. Und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr dich das ängstigen muss. Aber je mehr du dich aufregst, umso gefährlicher wird es für dich ... und dein Baby. Darum will ich, dass du die nimmst. Er gibt ihr eine kleine Tablettendose. Claire: Was ist das? Jack: Ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel. Das wird oft in solchen Situationen empfohlen. Und das schadet dem Baby nicht, das kann ich dir versichern. Claire: Du glaubst mir nicht. Jack: Claire - Claire: Du denkst, ich hab das alles nur erfunden? Ich werde angegriffen und du willst mir Schlaftabletten andrehen? Jack: Das sind keine Schlaf- das ist ein ganz schwaches Beruhigungsmittel. Aufgebracht beginnt Claire, ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche zu packen. Claire: Ich verschwinde. Jack: [Entsetzt] Was? Nein! Claire. Claire - Jack steht ebenfalls auf. Wirkt etwas hilflos. Claire: Am Strand bin ich sicher gewesen. Hier bin ich in Gefahr. Jack: Mach das nicht, Claire. Du musst an dein Baby denken. Claire: [Bitter] Erzähl du mir nichts über mein Baby. Ich bin's leid, dass jeder mir sagt, was ich tun soll. Jack versucht sie aufzuhalten. Jack: Ich bitte dich ... Claire: Laß mich sofort los. Claire nimmt ihre Tasche und verläßt hastig die Höhle, geht achtlos an Charlie vorbei, der gerade hereinkommt. Jack seufzt frustriert. Charlie: [Zu Claire] Alles okay? [Wütend zu Jack] Was hast du zu ihr gesagt? Jack wirft ihm einen wortlosen, bedrückten Blick zu. Claire hastet mit ihrer Tasche allein durch den Dschungel in Richtung Strand. Rückblick Claire geht noch einmal zu Richard Malkin und klopft an seine Tür. Er öffnet sie. Richard Malkin: Ja? Claire: Mr. Malkin, ich war schon mal bei Ihnen ... Richard Malkin: Das ist mir bewusst. Claire: Sie haben die Sitzung nicht zu Ende geführt, doch ... ich brauch Ihre Hilfe. Er zögert kurz, nickt dann und läßt sie herein. SCHNITT. Claire zählt das Geld ab und gibt es Richard Malkin. Er zählt es sorgfältig nach. Claire: Wenn Sie Hellseher sind, wieso müssen Sie es dann zählen? Richard Malkin: Weil das so nicht funktioniert. Claire: Ach, das war nur ein Scherz. Er schließt seine Augen und streckt seine Hände aus. Claire legte ihre mit den Handflächen nach oben in seine. Er atmet tief ein und aus. Claire: Und ... wie funktioniert es? Richard Malkin: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Das weiß ich nicht. Er schließt seine Augen wieder und konzentriert sich. Claire beobachtet ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen. Richard Malkin: Mh ... wann hat er Sie verlassen? Claire: [Bedrückt] Letzte Woche. Richard Malkin: Mh. Claire: Haben Sie deshalb letztes Mal die Sitzung abgebrochen? Er sieht sie an. Richard Malkin: Nein nein. Ich hab etwas gesehen – irgendwas Verschwommenes. Claire: Und verschwommen ist schlecht? Richard Malkin: Verschwommen ist schlecht. Deswegen hab ich die Sitzung abgebrochen. Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie trotzdem weitermachen wollen? Claire: Ja. Ja, bitte. Wieder schließt er seine Augen und konzentriert sich. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, während er heftiger zu atmen beginnt und sich unruhig hin und her wiegt. Es sieht aus als würde ihm das, was er sieht, gar nicht gefallen. Claire beobachtet ihn mit wachsender Unruhe. Schließlich öffnet er die Augen wieder. Richard Malkin: Was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, ist ungemein wichtig. Claire: [Nickt angespannt] Gut. Okay. Richard Malkin: Es ist unerlässlich, dass Sie, Sie selbst, das Kind aufziehen. Claire: Sie ... Sie meinen Sie mit Thomas? Ist er, wird er mich - Richard Malkin: [Unterbricht sie rasch] Der Vater des Kindes wird keine Rolle in seinem Leben spielen oder in Ihrem. Claire: Und was genau soll das heißen? Richard Malkin: [Eindringlich] Sollte das Kind von irgendjemand anderem als von Ihnen aufgezogen werden ... droht Gefahr für das Leben des Kindes. Claire: [Geschockt] Was, Gefahr? Richard Malkin: Ihr Charakter, Ihr Bewusstsein, Ihre Zuneigung müssen ihr Baby unbedingt umgeben, während es heranwächst. Claire: Hören Sie, wenn Thomas und ich nicht wieder ein Paar werden, dann gebe ich das Baby zur Adoption frei. [Er seufzt] Ich wollte von Ihnen wissen, wie ich dem Baby zu einem glücklichen Leben verhelfe. Richard Malkin: [Ernst] Es würde kein glückliches Leben haben. Nicht dieses Kind. Nicht ohne Sie. Claire: Ah, das hör ich mir nicht weiter an. Richard Malkin: Sie haben keine Wahl. Sie dürfen nicht zulassen, dass jemand anderes Ihr Kind aufzieht. Claire: Okay. Spitze. [Sie steht hastig auf und packt ihre Jacke, völlig verwirrt und außer sich] Danke, dass Sie mir 200 abgeknöpft haben. Er springt auf, packt das Geld und schiebt es ihr zu. Richard Malkin: Nein. Nehmen Sie das Geld. Miss Littleton, ich flehe Sie an, ziehen Sie wenigstens in Erwägung - Claire: [Schreit] Ich schaff das nicht ganz allein mit dem Kind! Richard Malkin: [Schreit ebenfalls] Sie müssen auf mich hören! Claire: Okay, vielen Dank für mein Geld! Claire stürzt auf die Tür zu. Richard Malkin: Miss Littleton, bitte! Das Baby braucht Ihren Schutz! Kurz vor der Tür wirft sie noch einen fassungslosen Blick zurück, dann verläßt sie hastig das Haus. Richard Malkin: [Ruft ihr nach] Miss Littleton! Bitte! Die Tür klappt hinter ihr zu. SCHNITT zu Claires Schlafzimmer. Sie liegt im Bett und schläft fest, als das Telephon klingelt. Sie wacht auf, knipst das Licht an und hebt gähnend ab. Claire: Hallo? Richard Malkin: Miss Littleton, hier ist Richard Malkin. Claire: Oh mein Gott. Richard Malkin: Hören Sie mir zu. Ich habe einen Plan, wie wir Ihr Problem lösen können. Claire: Hören Sie endlich auf, mich anzurufen. Es ist zu spät, ich hab morgen einen Termin bei der Adoptionsvermittlung. Richard Malkin: Ach, ich sage Ihnen seit Monaten, dass Sie das nicht tun dürfen. Claire: Was ich mit meinem Baby mache, geht Sie absolut nichts an. Richard Malkin: Wenn Sie nicht auf mich hören, droht Ihrem Kind große Gefahr. Claire: Hören Sie, Ihnen droht große Gefahr, wenn Sie nicht endlich aufhören, mich mitten in der Nacht anzurufen. Richard Malkin: Ich weiß wie es in Ihnen aussieht, Claire. Sie haben Zweifel an Ihrer Entscheidung, das Baby wegzugeben. Ich flehe Sie an, tun Sie es nicht. Hören Sie sich wenigstens meinen Plan an. Claire: Gute Nacht. Sie legt auf. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT in den Dschungel. Claire ist auf dem Weg zum Strand schon ein gutes Stück vorangekommen, als Charlie sie einholt. Charlie: Hi. Wo gehst du hin? Claire: Zurück zum Strand. Charlie: Was ist passiert? Hat Jack dich - Claire: Jack wollte mir Pillen andrehen. Er denkt, ich würde mir das alles bloß einbilden, dass es quasi gar nicht passiert ist. Charlie: Verstehe. Und um zu beweisen, dass du klar im Kopf bist, marschierst du jetzt durch den Dschungel - allein. Bravo. Claire bleibt stehen und wirft Charlie einen Blick zu. Claire: Ich bin nicht verrückt, Charlie. Sie geht weiter. Charlie hinterher. SCHNITT. Hurley ist am Strand und sammelt noch immer die Angaben der Überlebenden zusammen. Shannon packt gerade ihre Tasche und reagiert ziemlich ungehalten. Shannon: Du willst meine Daten wissen? Name: Shannon Rutherford. Alter: Zwanzig. Adresse: Insel des Grauens. Sie schnappt ihre Tasche und wendet sich ab. Hurley läuft ihr nach. Hurley: Andere Frage ... wo wart ihr gestern Abend? Shannon: [Ungeduldig] Ähm, am Strand. Boone schließt sich ihnen an. Boone: Was soll die Befragung? Hurley: Du bist der Zwanzigste, der mich das fragt. Warum zickt ihr alle wegen 'n paar Fragen so rum. Boone: Vielleicht, weil wir nicht drauf stehen, von die behandelt zu werden, wie potenzielle Terroristen. Shannon: Er ist liberal. Boone: Im Ernst, wozu die Liste? Hurley: Ach, nur so. Es gab gestern Abend 'n kleinen Zwischenfall in den Höhlen. Shannon: 'N Zwischenfall? Hurley: Ja, Claire, die Schwangere, die kennt ihr doch. Sie, äh ... wurde ähm ... angegriffen. Shannon: Was?! Boone: Geht's ihr gut? Hurley: Ja, sie hat ziemlich Schiss, aber - Shannon: Ich werde auf keinen Fall umziehen und mich vergewaltigen lassen. Sie läßt ihre Tasche fallen und wirft Boone einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Boone: [Zu Hurley] Was die Sache vereinfachen würde, wär die Passagierliste. Wir haben die Namen der Toten durchgestrichen, als wir das Wrack verbrannt haben, also müssten da die Namen von allen drauf stehen. Hurley: [Völlig von den Socken] Was? Wirklich? Wer hat die? Boone: Na wer wohl? Hurley dreht sich spontan um und blickt zu Sawyers Zelt hinüber. SCHNITT. Sawyer sitzt in seinem Zelt, eine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, die Augen dahinter geschlossen. Hurley kommt herein und setzt sich neben ihn. Hurley: Ich will gleich zur Sache kommen. Sawyer: [Amüsiert] Gute Idee, dann mal los. Hurley: Du sollst die Passagierliste haben, die brauch ich und ich möchte, dass du sie mir gibst. Sawyer nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab und wirft Hurley einen Blick zu Sawyer: Tatsächlich? Hurley: Jetzt könntest du natürlich tun, was du immer tust, wenn du um was gebeten wirst ... mir sagen: zisch ab Sawyer: [Höchstamüsiert] "Zisch ab"? Hurley: Oder du könntest sie auch einfach rausrücken. Eins steht fest. Für dein Image wär's gut. Sawyer: Verflucht, du weißt, wie man einem Honig ums Maul schmiert, Pummelchen. Hurley: [Lässig] Ist 'ne Gabe. Sawyer grinst. Sawyer: Die Passagierliste ist im braunen Koffer. Nimm sie. SCHNITT. Claire und Charlie sind immer noch auf dem Weg zum Strand, irgendwo mitten im Dschungel. Claire marschiert schnellen Schrittes voran. Charlie besorgt hinterher. Charlie: Bitte lass mich deine Tasche tragen. Claire: Brauchst du nicht. Charlie: Das weiß ich, aber ich kann sie doch trotzdem tragen. Claire: [Aufgebracht] Warum läufst du mir nach? Charlie: Tja, wahrscheinlich weil ich dich gern hab. Sie wirft ihm einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. Charlie: Was denn? Claire: Du hast mich nicht gern, Charlie, okay? Du willst mich nur retten weil ich ... wegen dem hier. [Sie deutet aufgebracht auf ihren Bauch] Aber mir geht's gut, okay? Ich will nicht gerettet werden. Und ich will nicht - Sie bleibt plötzlich stehen und schnappt nach Luft. Charlie: Was ist, Claire? Was ist? Claire krümmt sich nach vorn, hält ihren Bauch und atmet schmerzerfüllt. Charlie: Was? Äh was, was hast du? Charlie starrt auf ihren Bauch herunter, und seine Augen werden vor Schreck ganz weit. Claire hat Wehen. Charlie: War das wieder 'ne Wehe? Claire: [Gepreßt] Ja. Charlie: Okay, wir müssen die Abstände stoppen. Wie viel Zeit liegt zwischen den Wehen? Eiundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig - Claire: Charlie! Charlie: Du mußt dich beruhigen, verstanden? Atme tief ein. [Er atmet einmal lang und tief ein. Und dann noch mal, ehe er aufgibt] Claire: Okay ... Charlie: Oh, ist mir schwindelig. Claire: Charlie, ich will, dass du Jack holst. Charlie: Was? Claire: Ich komm schon zurecht. Charlie: [Nervös und außer sich vor Anspannung] Ich lass dich nicht allein, ich, ich bring das Kind zur Welt. Claire: Bitte geh los und - Charlie: Ich schaff das, so was passiert dauernd, stimmt's? Claire: Charlie, du hast keine Ahnung, wie man ein - Charlie: Warte, nein, hör mir zu. Ich werd dir helfen. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber das find ich raus. Wenn ich 'nen Entzug packe, dann kann ich auch 'n Baby entbinden. [Claire reißt die Augen auf, Charlie wird sein kleiner Ausrutscher bewußt] Lass mich ausreden. Ich bin drogenabhängig. Ich war drogenabhängig. Aber jetzt bin ich clean. Claire: [Schreit] Hol Jack! Charlie: Mach ich. Und Charlie rast los so schnell er kann. Claire bleibt unterdessen allein auf dem schmalen Dschungelweg zurück und stöhnt vor Schmerzen. Rückblick Ein großes Büro. Claire sitzt an einem riesigen glänzend polierten Tisch. Ihr gegenüber sitzen die zukünftigen Adoptionseltern ihres Babys. Rechts an der Stirnseite der Anwalt. Mr. Slavitt [der Anwalt]: Arlene und Joseph bringen Sie nach Melbourne. Sie kommen für Ihre medizinische Versorgung auf. Arlene Stewart: Wir haben ein Apartment für Sie gefunden. Eine wirklich hübsche Zweizimmerwohnung. Wir sind sicher, dass Sie sich dort wohlfühlen werden. Mr. Slavitt: Wie besprochen, wenn das Baby auf der Welt ist und den Stewarts übergeben wurde, haben Sie kein Recht, das Kind wiederzusehen. Sie haben kein Recht, schriftlich mit dem Kind zu verkehren. Es ist gänzlich Arlenes und Josephs Entscheidung, ob sie dem Kind etwas von Ihnen erzählen wollen. Verstanden? Claire: [Schüchtern] Ja. Mr. Slavitt: Sie erhalten über die Erstattung der Krankenhauskosten hinaus eine einmalige Zahlung von 20.000 Dollar. Claire: Ich möchte nur sicher sein können, dass Sie wirklich gut für mein Baby sorgen. Arlene Stewart: [Sanft] Natürlich werden wir das. Mr. Slavitt: Gut. Dann möchte ich Sie bitten, nun hier zu unterschreiben. Er reicht Claire die Adoptionsformulare und einen Kugelschreiber. Claire nimmt zögernd und langsam den Stift in die Hand. Sieht zu Arlene hinüber. Claire: [Leise] Kennen Sie ähm "Catch A Falling Star"? Das ist ein Lied, ein Schlaflied. Arlene Stewart: [Nickt] "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket". Claire: Mein Dad hat das früher für mich gesungen, als ich klein war. Meinen Sie, Sie könnten es dem Baby vorsingen ... ab und zu mal? Arlene Stewart: [Gerührt] Natürlich. Claire ist sichtlich ergriffen, wendet sich langsam dem Vertrag zu. Sie setzt äußerst zögernd den Stift an, doch er schreibt nicht. Claire: [Leise] Der – der funktioniert nicht. Der Anwalt gibt ihr einen anderen. Mr. Slavitt: Hier. Sie versucht es noch einmal, doch auch dieser Stift schreibt nicht. Egal wie oft sie es auch versucht und ihn schüttelt. Arlene bemerkt Claires Schwierigkeiten und schiebt nun den Stift ihres Mannes Joseph quer über den Tisch. Claire lächelt knapp und greift nach dem dritten Stift. Und hält inne. Claire: Ähm, tut mir wirklich leid. Ich, ich kann nicht, nein. Sie steht rasch auf. Arlene Stewart: Was? Nein! Nein! Arlene springt entsetzt auf. Claire: [im Gehen] Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid. Sie geht rasch aus dem Zimmer. Die Stewards bleiben am Boden zerstört zurück. SCHNITT zum Haus von Richard Malkin. Claire klopft an seine Tür. Richard öffnet. Claire: Okay, hier bin ich? Wie sieht ihr Plan aus? Inselabschnitt Charlie rennt zu den Höhlen. Unterwegs begegnet er Ethan, der im Dschungel Holz sammelt. Atemlos bleibt Charlie stehen. Charlie: Oh! Gott sei Dank! Wie heißt du noch mal? Ethan: Ethan. Charlie: Ethan! Ethan: Alles in okay? Charlie: Du musst zu den Höhlen, lauf zu den Höhlen. Hol Jack. Sag ihm, Claire - Ethan: [Unterbricht ihn heftig] Claire. Geht's ihr gut? Charlie: Ihr Baby kommt. Beeil dich, okay? Ich geh wieder zu ihr, wir sind auf dem Pfad. Lauf! Ethan läßt seine Feuerholz fallen und läuft los. Charlie seinerseits rennt zurück zu Claire. So schnell er kann. Erreicht die Stelle, wo er sie zurückgelassen hat. Doch er kann sie nicht sehen. Charlie: [In Panik] Claire! Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Ich bin hier! Er findet sie. Sie sitzt am Boden und kämpft mit ihren Wehen. Charlie: Claire! Okay, Jack kommt gleich. Wie geht's dir? Claire: [Verzweifelt] Es tut weh. Charlie: Okay, nimm meine Hand. Gut, drück zu. Okay, atmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Gut. Schön weiter atmen. Einatmen. Gut so. Claire: [Verängstigt und den Tränen nah] Ich dürfte überhaupt nicht hier sein. Charlie: So geht's uns aber allen ein bisschen. Claire: Ach ich weiß nicht, es ist nur ... jemand hat mir versprochen, es würde anders sein. Charlie: Der hat sich wohl geirrt. Claire: [Nachdenklich] Ja. Muss wohl so sein. Rückblick Claire trifft sich mit Richard Malkin. Claire: Sie haben die letzten vier Monate immer wieder gesagt, ich müsste mein Baby selbst aufziehen. Und jetzt bieten Sie mir Geld an und behaupten das Gegenteil? Richard Malkin: Ich habe ein Paar in Los Angeles gefunden, das unbedingt adoptieren möchte. Das Baby wäre bei ihnen sicher. Nun, ich habe vorhergesehen - Claire: [Spöttisch] Sie haben vorhergesehen. Ich, ich weiß nicht, was ich hier wollte. Tut mir Leid. Richard Malkin: Ich weiß, das klingt lächerlich, Claire. Diese Hellseherei, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie mich für einen irren Spinner halten. Doch so ist es vorherbestimmt worden für beide. Claire: Also, Sie bieten mir 6000 Dollar an und ich soll mein Baby einem Haufen wildfremder Leute in Los Angeles anvertrauen. Richard Malkin: 12000. Die restlichen sechs, wenn Sie in Los Angeles sind. Und das sind keine Fremden, Claire. Es sind gute Menschen. Inselabschnitt Claire und Charlie besprechen die ganze Geschichte im Dschungel Charlie: Ein Hellseher? Claire: Ich weiß, es ist peinlich. Und wie sich jetzt rausstellt auch noch ein Schwindler. Charlie nickt nachdenklich und denkt einen Moment darüber nach. Charlie: Oder auch nich. Ich mein', er wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass jemand anders dein Baby aufzieht, oder? Vielleicht hat er's gewusst. Ich mein', wenn ihm das so wichtig war ... und wenn er, wenn er wirklich diese Gabe hat - und manche Menschen haben die sicher - vielleicht hat er's gewusst, Claire. Claire denkt darüber nach und kann sich vor Schreck nicht rühren. Rückblick und Inselabschnitt Richard Malkin hält Claire das blaue Flugticket mit dem Schriftzug „Oceanic“ hin. Claire wirft einen Blick auf das Ticket. Claire: Eh ... ich flieg doch nicht schon morgen. Ich muss erst meine Sachen - Richard Malkin: [Unterbricht sie heftig] Nein, es muss dieser Flug sein. Umbuchen geht nicht. Die Leute holen Sie pünktlich vom Flughafen ab. Flug 815, Flug 815. Claire starrt ihn an. SCHNITT in den Dschungel. Claire: [Realisiert wie erstarrt] Es existiert kein Paar in Los Angeles. SCHNELLER RÜCKBLICK. Claire nimmt Richard Malkin das Ticket ab und verläßt sein Haus. Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Er hat es gewusst. Er wusste das mit dem Flugzeug ... er wusste, was passieren würde ... Richard Malkin sieht Claire nach. Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Oh mein Gott, er hat alles gewusst. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT. Sayid hastet auf die Höhlen zu. Sein Bein ist immer noch abgebunden, und er stützt sich auf den Gehstock. Er läuft schnell, halp humplend, halb hüpfend. SCHNITT. Unter Charlies sorgsamer Aufsicht hat Claire sich langsam beruhigt. Aber sie ist ganz bleich, die Augen rotgerändert. Charlie: Was ist, kommt wieder 'ne Wehe? Claire: Ich glaub nicht. Charlie: [Seufzend] Wo zur Hölle ist Jack? Claire steht plötzlich auf, ein wenig mühsam, aber sie schafft es. Claire: Also, ich glaube... ich glaub, es geht wieder. Charlie: Aber deine Wehen? Claire: Vielleicht war das die letzte Wehe. [Flehend und wie zu sich selbst] Ach lass es doch bitte die letzte gewesen sein. Charlie: Jack hat gesagt, Stress kann manchmal Scheinwehen auslösen. Geht's wirklich wieder? Claire: Keine Schmerzen. Charlie: [Lächelt erleichtert] Wie's aussieht, haben wir das gemeistert. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich pass auf. Claire: [Lächelt] Danke, Charlie. Charlie: [Sanft] War mir ein Vergnügen. Sie lächeln einander an. Charlie: Meinst du, du schaffst den Weg zurück zu den Höhlen? [Sie wirft ihm einen ablehnenden Blick zu] Ich pass gut auf dich auf. Claire: Okay. Charlie: Okay. Claire: Gehen wir. Sie wenden sich um, um zurück zur Höhle zu gehen. SCHNITT. Sayid kommt in die Höhle gelaufen. Er ist völlig erschöpft, keucht und kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Er läuft dorthin wo Jack und Kate stehen. Jack sieht auf. Jack: Sayid... Er läuft ihm sofort zu Hilfe. Sayid hat einen wirren aufgeregten Blick in den Augen und ist am Ende seiner Kräfte. Sayid: [Keucht] Hört mir zu. Jack und Kate sind gerade an seiner Seite als seine Füße unter ihm nachgeben. Im Hintergrund tritt Locke vor, um zuzuhören. Sayid: [Erschöpft] Die Französin ... ich hab sie gefunden. Jack: [Zu Kate] Ich brauche Wasser. Kate läuft los, um welches zu holen. Jack: Was ist passiert? Sayid: Die Frau ist hier auf der Insel ... Während Sayid mühsam erzählt, untersucht Jack seine Verletzungen. Sayid stöhnt auf. Kate kommt mit einer Wasserflasche und gibt sie Jack. Sayid: Ich musste zurückkommen. Ich musste wiederkommen. [Er trinkt von dem Wasser, das Jack ihm reicht. Jack reißt Sayids Hosenbein auf, um einen Blick auf das verletzte Bein zu werfen. Sayid setzt sich auf und packt ihn, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken] Wir sind nicht allein. Jack schüttelt verwirrt seinen Kopf. Kate ist nicht minder durcheinander. Locke starrt zu den dreien hinüber. SCHNITT. Charlie und Claire auf ihrem Weg durch den Dschungel zur Höhle. Es geht überraschend gut und sie kommen schnell voran. Plötzlich bleibt Claire stehen und zuckt zurück. Packt ihren Bauch. Charlie: [Alarmiert] Alles okay? Claire: Ja. Ja, er hat mich gerade getreten. Hier. Sie nimmt Charlies Hand und legt sie auf ihren Bauch. Charlie lächelt. SCHNITT. Hurley kommt atemlos und keuchend in die Höhlen gerannt. In den Händen hält er die Passagierliste. Kate sieht auf. Hurley läuft schnurstracks auf Jack zu. Hurley: Wir haben ein Problem. [Jack beschäftigt sich mit Sayids Wunde] Die Passagierliste. Jack, das Verzeichnis – die Namen aller Überlebenden. Von allen 46. Ich hab alle befragt, hier, unten am Strand ... und ihre Namen notiert. Einer von ihnen ... einer von ihnen ist nicht ... Jack! [Endlich sieht Jack ihn an] Einer von ihnen ist nicht auf der Passagierliste! Der war nicht im Flugzeug! SCHNITT. Charlie und Claire gehen durch den Dschungel Ethan: [Im Hintergrund] Hallo. Charlie und Claire sehen auf. Claire hält immer noch Charlies Hand auf ihrem Bauch fest. Ethan steht etwas vor ihnen zwischen den Büschen und starrt sie an. Starrt Claire an. Claire weicht seinem Blick aus, sie sieht beunruhigt aus. Fast ängstlich. Charlie: Ethan, wo ist Jack? Ethan sagt kein Wort. Er starrt nur Claire an und rührt sich nicht. Charlie sieht verwirrt von Ethan zu Claire, dann zurück zu Ethan. Legt beschützend seinen Arm um Claires Schulter. Ethan starrt Claire an Claire steht die pure Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und EvelynPace Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1